Baron Seymus
|name = Seymus |sex = Male |nature = Quiet |trait = Hates to lose |abilities = Magic Guard Wonder Guard |moves = Shadow Sneak Dig Will-O-Wisp Shadow Claw |affiliation = Collectors |occupation = Collectors guildmaster |residence = Collectors' Crypt }} The entity who calls himself Baron Seymus is the leader of the Collectors Guild and likely the oldest resident of Spring Town. Moreover, he is a Shedinja, an undead spirit inhabiting the molted skin of a Nincada. No one knows exactly who he was when he was alive, but records have proven that he owns a mausoleum-like building in Spring Town, this being the guild's present headquarters. Depiction in the series Personality Seymus is a peculiar soul with an unstable, malformed, or even split personality, since his behavior by night differs significantly from his behavior by day. He considers his nocturnal identity a severely debilitating condition. By day, Seymus is typically reserved and soft-spoken. He seldom shrinks from addressing other Pokémon in person, but he speaks in a manner that comes across as rather suppressed—for example, he commonly says the words "Ha ha ha" to express sincere amusement. His speech can be as rigid as his shell. In spite of spite his unbelievable longevity, Seymus is also impatient at times due to his condition. He rushes to conclude business before nightfall and fears what might transpire if he fails. At the end of each day, he seals himself in a coffin on the lowest floor of his headquarters in order to keep his darker persona as inactive as possible. This is a sensitive topic to him, so he often claims that his feeble shell simply needs a great amount of rest. By night, Seymus—if the name even applies—is fiendish and utterly savage. The most common reason why the Collectors Guild loses recruits is sheer fright from the nonsensical hissing and cackling that manage to pierce the walls of his chambers. Nighttime's Seymus is violent, chaotic, and by most standards insane. Since he always locks himself up before the change occurs, little else is known about this persona, but Sherwood and a few of the recruits believe it may be the key to discovering who he was when he was alive. Seymus himself has very limited interest in any such discovery, and he refuses to let anyone meet his nocturnal self. What little is known comes from occasional "slips" when he gets caught halfway between either persona, usually for only a few seconds at a time. Generally, Seymus gives verbose and descriptive instructions to his subordinates, particularly his lieutenants, all former criminals, who each interpret his will in different ways. Although he can be commanding and thoroughly patronizing in his work, he trusts their judgment and respective mindsets. He is also typically sympathetic towards other repentant outlaws. Recently, Baron Seymus has expressed great interest in enchanted treasures of legend. History At some point in the distant past, Seymus was a Pokémon who lived and died. Some unknown force kept him anchored to the realm of the living, however, so he returned as an evil spirit until he came into possession of a discarded Nincada husk. Once he adapted to his new form and came to his senses, he wandered the Continent until he discovered a fledgling Spring Town and decided to settle. Only recently did Seymus found the Collectors Guild. A recluse for much of his present existence, he seldom left his "house" until a criminal mastermind named MacLean appeared at his door in search of refuge. Thereafter, he began to take notice of events outside of his walls and resolved to help out in the community better. He and MacLean, who was in search of a new life in Spring Town, decided to form a guild for this purpose. Today only Seymus and MacLean remain of the original roster. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Book 3 Category:Bug-types Category:Collectors Category:Ghost-types Category:Guildmasters Category:Level unknown Category:Male characters Category:Nobility